


La Travesía

by sra_danvers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Aunque lo roza..., M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sobel es malo y no consigue lo que quiere, Todos aman a Richard Winters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Capitán Sobel tiene planes para la Travesía que llevará a la Compañía Easy hasta el otro lado del Atlántico. Planes para el Teniente Primero Richard Winters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Evil Plot Raven - Agosto #2 de Fandom-insano. Plot #2
> 
> Beta: Intimisky. Gracias por aguantar mis neuras, my lady.  
> Disclaimer: Basado en los personajes de la serie, tenía sus rostros en mente mientras jugaba con ellos, aunque David Schwimmer no me acabe de cuadrar con la imagen que tengo de Sobel.
> 
> La historia está centrada en Sobel al principio. No he pretendido demonizarle, aunque creo que al final me ha salido bastante malvado, y eso que no soy de las que odian el personaje. Espero que el epílogo Winnix compense todo sufrimiento causado por mi maldad.

El Teniente Coronel Sink repitió por segunda vez la misma broma sobre la estatua de la Libertad, solo que esa vez me miró a mí en lugar de al Mayor Strayer. Intenté reír con naturalidad. Desgraciadamente, mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Por quinta vez giré el rostro hacia la escotilla por la que habíamos salido a cubierta. Nada. Tan solo el Sargento Primero Evans en posición de firme, mirándome con perspicacia.

— Señor, puedo bajar y buscarle entre los hombres de la compañía —ofreció William en su acostumbrado tono de disciplina militar.

No dijo nombres, ni falta que hacía. Asentí secamente, dando el visto bueno a una orden que bien habría podido salir de mi mente. Maldición, ese hombre era la personificación de la eficiencia y la devoción. Lástima que no fuera _él_.

El Mayor Strayer hablaba sobre la estatua y los franceses, pero yo estaba más pendiente del esperado sonido férreo de la escotilla que de su voz. Sin embargo, cuando por fin lo escuché me mantuve firme de cara a la estatua. Aunque no me hubiese girado, sabía que tenía que ser él, Evans no hubiera desistido en su búsqueda tan rápidamente.

— Señor —escuché entonces, sintiendo su solemne presencia a mi espalda.

Apreté los labios por sosegar la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de mis labios. Entonces me giré y correspondí a su saludo.

— Ah, ¡Winters! —nos interrumpió Sink, reclamándonos a los dos a su lado.

De hecho solo lo había llamado a él, pero _él_ era mío, era mi Teniente Primero, y por rango debíamos ir juntos allí donde el deber nos reclamara.

Yo, Herbert M. Sobel; Capitán y Oficial Comandante de la Easy, y Richard D. Winters; mi Oficial Ejecutivo. Unidos estábamos llamados a hacer grandes cosas juntos, en esos tiempos difíciles.

Aunque fuera el soportar las bromas de Sink, que yo tuve que escuchar por tercera vez. Winters apenas esbozó una sonrisa, lo que no pareció molestar al Teniente Coronel, sabiendo como era de parco en sus expresiones.

Yo sabía que él, al igual que los hombres de nuestra compañía y de todo el regimiento, estaban sobrecogidos por el solemne momento. Aunque para muchos de ellos fuese la primera vez que veían ese símbolo representativo de nuestro país, en sus mentes primaba la idea del adiós a sus casas, a su forma de vida. Realmente allí empezaban a darse cuenta de que quizás no volverían de aquella despiadada aventura.

Por mi parte eso lo había asumido hacía ya tiempo. Era una de las razones que habían dictado mi modo de entrenar a los hombres. Les llevaban al infierno, así que debían de acostumbrarse pronto a resistirlo o no sobrevivirían en él.

Mientras Strayer seguía aburriendo a Sink con su palabrería y el verde cobre de la estatua se reflejaba en los brillantes ojos de Winters, mis pensamientos debían de ser los más alegres de aquella cubierta, sino lo eran de todo el barco.

Para mí empezaban trece días de reposo, antes del caos. Casi dos semanas sin apenas trabajo. Sin maniobras, sin pases que denegar, sin Currahee. La maldita Currahee. Esa montaña que había sido mi aliada a la hora de endurecer y unir a esos hombres, pero que yo había sufrido igual que ellos, corriendo a su lado cada vez, animándoles a mi manera, provocándoles con mi intransigencia. Y aún así había sido más fácil para ellos. Estaban unidos, se apoyaban los unos a los otros. Yo corría solo, aunque estuviera rodeado por mis hombres. Hasta en la noche, cuando ellos corrían siempre en pequeños grupos o parejas, yo no tenía más compañía que mi sombra y mi sudor. _Él_ tendría que haber corrido a mi lado. Él, que nunca estaba solo, admirado por los hombres, respetado por compañeros y superiores. Estimado por Nixon, el niño rico de New Jersey. Junto al que corría, comía, dormía. Aún cuando había sido trasladado al batallón como oficial de inteligencia y ya no era parte de nuestra compañía.

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para contemplarle. Esa travesía era mía, _él_ sería mío en ese barco. Trabajaríamos estrechamente para que la tropa no se desmandara, que no se desmoralizara. Comeríamos juntos, dormiríamos juntos. Por una vez le había ganado la mano a ese pedante de Yale.

//***//

O eso había creído yo, confiado cuando tenía al Teniente Primero a mi lado.

Poco después le perdí de nuevo la pista. Él había ido a informar a los Sargentos sobre la zona de literas que tenía asignada la Easy. Yo tuve que quedarme con Sink y Strayer hasta que decidieron retirarse a descansar. Juntos. Sonreí al pensar que yo también lo haría con mi mano derecha.

Cuando entré en mi camarote aún estaba vacío. Era ya tarde, me extrañó que aún estuviera atareado cuando yo no le había impuesto ninguna tarea. Todavía. Su petate en cambio sí que estaba. Lo observé durante un rato, conteniendo el impulso de registrarlo. Era mi prerrogativa, Winters no se habría quejado si lo hubiera hecho. Pero no lo hice. No quería que en esa pequeña estancia Dick recordara esas inspecciones en las que le había presionado a castigar a los hombres. Mi intención era que evocara las reuniones en la cantina, o en mi propia habitación. Planeando los entrenamientos; ejercicios o rutas de marchas. Hablando casualmente de casa, él de sus verdes campos y yo de las calles de Chicago.

Decidí poner su bolsa sobre la litera de abajo. Allí le quería tener, aunque como oficial superior pudiera elegir esa, como la más cómoda. No lo hacía tan solo por poder observarle. Como los felinos, necesitaba estar por encima de él. Costaba tanto estar a la altura de Richard Winters…

Levanté el petate y lo volví a dejar en su sitio. Atónito. Mis órdenes habían sido desobedecidas. El nombre impreso en la tela verde no era el de mi Teniente Primero, si no el del Sargento Primero de la compañía: W. Evans, a quien había entregado la lista de acomodamientos. Sabía que Will no me hubiera desobedecido sin una potente razón. Y sabía exactamente quién se lo había ordenado. Alguien con suficiente rango como para darle órdenes a él, pero no a mí. Alguien acostumbrado a salirse con la suya desde pequeño, alguien que pretendía estropear mis planes con Winters.

Caminé arriba y abajo del camarote, los tres pasos que su angostura me permitía. Intentaba calmar mi irritación, sin conseguirlo. En esos momentos hubiera subido el Currahee en menos de diez minutos, espoleado por la antipatía y el rencor.

Cuando Evans llegó no tuvo más que mirarme para reconocer de qué humor estaba. El hombre me conocía a la perfección. Y precisamente por ello debía de haber sabido que cualquier contraorden se me debía de haber comunicado con antelación.

— Señor —se cuadró, esperando la reprobación.

— Mi lista estaba cerrada —dije simplemente, señalando con desprecio su petate.

— Recibí órdenes del Batallón, señor —ofreció Evans. Yo solté un bufido que pretendía ser cómico pero era simplemente despectivo.

— Puedo suponer de quién. No vuelva a alterar mis fallos si la decisión no viene de un mando superior.

— Sí, señor.

— Ahora vaya a buscar al Teniente Winters.

— Señor… —titubeó Evans, mirándome a los ojos. El hombre siempre respetuoso y disciplinado estaba intentando advertirme y sugerirme cosas que no estaba dispuesto a considerar. No con él.

— ¿A qué espera, Sargento? —le pregunté hostilmente.

— Sí señor —me respondió. Y pude ver en la caída de sus hombros y en el modo en que exhalada el aire que había contenido, que no daría un paso más. Sin que yo le diera pie.

— Evans —le reclamé, cuando se hubo girado hacia la puerta. La esperanza pintada en su rostro casi me enterneció. Casi—. Su petate.

No me volvió a saludar al marcharse con su equipaje a la espalda. Yo estaba demasiado inquieto como para que me importara.

Me despojé de mi ropa y me subí a la litera de arriba en camiseta y calzoncillos de reglamento. En ese estado no podía enfrentarme a Winters. Sabía que siempre acababa imponiéndose a mí con su calmada postura. Esperé hasta que escuché el toque en la puerta metálica. No había pestillos en un barco de guerra, ni siquiera en los camarotes de los oficiales, que yo supiera. No me molesté en contestar. Aún contrariado me giré hacia la pared, decidido a ignorarle. Sabía que él no había tenido nada que ver, que había sido Nixon con sus pretensiones. Pero no podía evitar sentirme estafado. Esa noche ya había perdido su compañía por culpa de los subterfugios de ese niño rico de Nueva Jersey.

Lo único que me quedó fue escuchar sus sosegados movimientos en la oscuridad del camarote y sentir el movimiento de la litera cuando se acostó.

Cuando su respiración cogió un ritmo constante y se profundizó, asomé la cabeza para observarle.

Al cabo de un rato estuve suficientemente apaciguado como para conciliar el sueño.

//***//

Como esperaba, los hombres de la Easy llevaron bien la opresión de la travesía. Entrenaban por pelotones en cubierta, ejercicios para quemar energías y ocupar la mente.

Yo no lo llevaba tan bien. La interacción con mi compañero de camarote era casi nula. Yo me pasaba la mayor parte del día con el Teniente Coronel Sink, y por supuesto con Strayer, su fiel sombra. La mía era Evans. Y debería haber sido mi Oficial Ejecutivo, maldita fuera.

Pero Winters siempre estaba ocupado. O al menos lo estaba para mí. Siempre que le buscaba estaba hablando con los jefes de pelotones, preocupado por el estado de la tropa. Las pocas veces que estaba ocioso le encontraba en la cantina de oficiales, que yo apenas visitaba obligado a compartir mis comidas con Sink y Strayer. Nunca le veía beber, ni jugar a cartas como el resto. Pero estaba allí, sentado a la mesa de Nixon, observando en su siempre calmada pose y sonriendo ante los desmanes de este o de Welsh.

Pasado ya el ecuador de la travesía me enfurecí. No hubo una razón en concreto, simplemente me había refugiado en mi camarote, cansado de darle coba a mis superiores. La idea caló dentro de mí, maldiciendo a mi Teniente. ¿Por qué no podría ser él como Strayer, como Evans? Valoraba su integridad y rectitud, de veras lo hacía, pero así como había tenido que instruirle duramente para que castigara a la tropa, hubiera bienvenido un poco más de apreciación por su superior inmediato.

Soliviantado, me dirigí a la cantina de oficiales para reclamarle a mi lado, como le correspondía. Desgraciadamente no estaba allí. Pregunté por él a Welsh, ignorando como siempre la sarcástica sonrisa de Nixon. Estaba con la compañía. Bien. La Easy pagaría por su resistencia a mí.

No me gustaba bajar a la zona de literas, me sentía intimidado y sofocado entre filas y filas de soldados. Conocía perfectamente su opinión sobre mí. No me hubiese sorprendido recibir un tiro perdido en alguna de las maniobras, había visto de sobras sus caras cuando los ejercicios salían mal.

Esperé en la puerta, tomando aire antes de recorrer el espacio que me separaba de mi compañía. Tendría que pasar ante otras y no estaba de humor para tener que llamarle la atención a nadie. Me detuve al oír claramente la grave voz de Randleman. No distinguía sus palabras, tan solo las risas que suscitaba. Winters le respondió fingiendo severidad, lo que causó más hilaridad. Sabía que lo hacía para animar los ánimos de esos soldados que ya llevaban una semana encerrados, pero no pude evitar sentir resquemor. Yo no podría hacer eso con mis hombres, conmigo no responderían igual.

Al momento se alzó un coro de voces, parecía que en respuesta a las quejas del Sargento Randleman. Al escuchar la letra supe que no eran los hombres de la Easy los que estaban cantando. Malditos soldados menores…

 

_La Easy lo tiene fácil_  
 _No hacen más que correr_  
 _Y a nosotros nos toca_  
 _¡A sus damas entretener!_

_¡Tres millas arriba!_  
 _¡Tres millas abajo!_  
 _Currahee día y noche_  
 _Y…_

 

Abrí la puerta de golpe, antes de que mi nombre fuera pronunciado. Sí, conocía esa canción. Y luego empeoraba.

El silencio fue absoluto tras el estruendo metálico de la escotilla. No lo habría permitido de otra forma. Puede que los Oficiales Comandantes de otras compañías no fueran tan estrictos como yo, pero si presentaba una queja ante ellos, los soldados pagarían semejante vergüenza. Y lo sabían.

Caminé firme bajo sus intensas miradas. No dejé que me afectaran, aún sabiendo lo que pensaban sobre mí. Pasé entre ellos hasta llegar a mi compañía. Todos en posición de firmes, todo lo que podían estarlo en sus estrechas literas, ya que no cabrían de pie en el estrecho pasillo.

Hice una lenta inspección visual, reposando mi mirada un segundo sobre Randleman. No dije más porque un movimiento a mi lado llamó mi atención. Winters. Escondiendo algo en su bolsillo. ¿Estaría intentando evitar que alguien cumpliera un castigo? Sí. Eso estaba haciendo. Pero no un castigo particular, si no uno colectivo. Estaba salvando a los hombres sacrificándose él mismo, como le había visto hacer más de una vez. Y no tenía duda de que haría lo mismo en batalla si el peligro fuesen balas.

Comprendí su maniobra al mirar su cuello. Su camisa estaba abierta, anormalmente en él. Sabía que yo me fijaría en ello. Y eso llamaría mi atención sobre la falta de sus galones de Teniente. Me estaba diciendo: _castígame a mí, dale esa tranquilidad a los hombres_. El hecho es que también me la daba a mí, la tranquilidad de salir de aquel sofocante entorno sin mella en mi autoridad.

— ¿Dónde está su insignia, Teniente? —exigí. Sus ojos me respondieron cálidos, sin una mueca más en su cara que delatara su satisfacción al haber seguido su gesto.

— No tengo excusa, señor —respondió, firme y respetuoso.

Le indiqué con un gesto de mi cabeza que me siguiera, y después de una última mirada a los hombres, me puse en marcha hacia la puerta. Casi había llegado cuando me llegaron voces a lo lejos, en la zona de la Easy.

— Bull, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta? —sonó la ronca voz de Johnny Martin.

— Puedes darle gracias al Cuáquero.

— ¡Cállate Gonorrea! —gritaron un coro de voces.

Me quedé parado ya en el pasillo exterior. Winters chocó contra mi espalda. Se quedó allí, una presión insistente contra mí, empujándome a proseguir. El contacto ablandó algo en mí y me movió a seguir hacia delante.

No nos detuvimos hasta llegar a _nuestro_ camarote.

Una vez allí Winters se cuadró ante mí, esperando su apercibimiento. Yo había olvidado el tema. De todos modos, no iba a castigarle por haberme librado de una escena, aunque él lo hubiera hecho por cubrir a alguien de la Easy.

Me coloqué frente a él, dominándole ligeramente con mi altura. Sus ojos claros no se movieron, concentrados ahora en algún punto de mi mejilla. Sin apartarme metí la mano dentro de su bolsillo, donde le había visto esconder su insignia. La saqué y sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente. Conocía bien sus gestos de contención. Se la coloqué como lo había hecho la primera vez, cuando le concedía el ascenso. Esta vez fue más memorable para mí. Estábamos solos, en el camarote que compartíamos. Me permití tomarme mi tiempo, darle solemnidad al momento. No sé si le sorprendería más mi calma o el que aparentemente no fuera a tomar represalias ante su evidente insurrección.

— Ese Guarnere… —me quejé, aún sin olvidar cómo le había llamado.

— El Sargento Guarnere no pretendía insultarme. Ha tenido una vida dura…

— Como todos —contesté secamente. Eso no le excusaba de no mostrar respeto por sus superiores.

Di un paso hacia atrás y me desabroché la chaqueta. Llevaba días buscando ese momento de intimidad con él y no quería estropearlo. Por suerte Winters notó mi gesto, tan inusual en mi comportamiento habitual, y relajó su pose.

— No todos. Yo mismo…

— Tú estabas en el campo, Dick —le tuteé, como hacíamos cuando raramente conversábamos sobre nuestras vidas pasadas como civiles—. No es lo mismo.

No era lo mismo que Nixon. Y él sabía que me estaba refiriendo al de Nueva Jersey.

— ¿Cómo lo llevan los hombres? —le pregunté informalmente, queriendo cambiar de tema.

— Bien, muy bien —contestó con seguridad.

Él también se desabrochó la chaqueta. Se sentó entonces en su cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. De cara a la única silla que teníamos en el camarote. No supe si pretendía entretenerme para que no fuera un problema para la tropa o realmente quería discutir conmigo. Sinceramente, en ese momento no me importó. Le tenía justo donde quería. Me senté a los pies de su cama, ignorando la silla.

Entonces recordé algo.

— No bebo, Herbert —me replicó cortante, rechazando la petaca que le tendía.

— Yo tampoco, Dick —ofrecí, insistiendo con un gesto que la tomara.

Había recordado que Evans me la había dado aquella tarde. Un presente especial que había conseguido en las cocinas. Uno que yo preferí compartir con mi Teniente Primero.

— ¿Zumo de naranja? —preguntó, con esos ojos claros imposiblemente abiertos. Yo sonreí. En un barco en alta mar los productos frescos eran más bien escasos. Esas cuatro escasas onzas líquidas valían allí más que el caro whisky que consumía Nixon. Y seguro que Winters lo apreciaría más aún—. No puedo aceptarlo.

— Yo ya he bebido —mentí, deseoso de que aceptara mi presente—. Vamos, a esa piel paliducha le irá bien algo de vitamina C.

Sonrió ante el comentario, irónico ya que yo no tenía mucho más color que él.

Entonces acercó _mi_ petaca a sus labios y la vació. Su cara de placer fue un precio magnífico por esas vitaminas perdidas.

— Gracias —comentó, tendiéndome el recipiente—. Mañana voy a cambiar el turno de letrinas. Parece que el Sargento Johnny Martin no se encuentra muy bien.

Comprendí entonces el comentario de Randleman. Asentí magnánimo, sabiendo que Winters estaba aprovechando la cercanía y mi buen ánimo para ayudar a nuestros hombres. No me importó, era su deber velar por ellos. Yo ya los había endurecido bastante.

Además mi pago estaba siendo generoso, disfrutando de toda una tarde a su lado, confraternizando en su cama, nuestras piernas casi tocándose. Así había esperado que fuesen todas las horas ociosas de aquella travesía.

Y más tarde mi dicha fue completa, cuando al entrar juntos a la cantina de oficiales pasamos por delante de la mesa donde estaba Nixon. Juntos. Y la sobrepasamos para sentarnos en otra más lejana. Solos.

Oh, la cara del niño rico de Nueva Jersey. Y la mía. Nadie en aquella sala había visto sonreír tanto al Capitán Sobel.

//***//

Desde aquel día Winters permaneció más tiempo a mi lado. Muchas veces tenía que compartirle con Sink y Strayer, no podía descuidar mis obligaciones. Pero aun así era suficiente, era lo que había ansiado para aquella travesía. Lástima que estuviera cerca de su final.

Una tarde en que Winters había insistido en hacer una inspección, me impacienté con su ausencia. Cada minuto que pasaba solo en _nuestra_ cabina me sentía más exasperado.

No tardé mucho en tomar la decisión de ir a buscarle personalmente a la zona de literas. A pesar de la actitud de los hombres hacia mí, a pesar del inmundo olor de humanidad allí concentrado, a pesar de todas las miradas que tuve que soportar. Y no estaba allí.

Cuando llegué a la cantina de oficiales mi irritación era considerable. Aumentó si cabía al no encontrarle allí tampoco. Ni a Nixon. Tan solo estaba Welsh, que parecía pegado a aquella mesa.

No me costó tanto encontrar a Evans, siempre disponible para mí. Estaba en su camarote, puliendo su insignia.

— Sargento, ¿sabe dónde está el Teniente Winters?

Will me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba nervioso, eso fue evidente cuando tardó unos segundos en contestar, como si tuviera que pensar bien su respuesta.

— No, señor.

— ¿Y el Teniente Nixon? —inquirí, asomando la cabeza dentro de su cabina. Esperaba encontrarle allí, suponía que compartían asignación después del cambio del primer día.

— Supongo… que estará en su camarote, señor.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos. Evans estaba nervioso, sabía algo que no quería que yo descubriera. Si fuera un soldado se lo habría sacado costase los castigos y amenazas que fueran necesarios. Pero el Sargento Primero nunca me había fallado, no estaba intentando engañarme, de algún modo en su mente pretendía protegerme. ¿De qué? No lo sabía. Pero pronto lo averiguaría.

— ¿Con quién comparte alojamiento? —Exigí con un tono que no admitía desobediencia.

— Señor…

— Evans —repliqué al notar su vacilación.

— Con el Teniente Welsh.

Welsh, que pasaba todo su tiempo libre en cantina. Welsh, que en poco tiempo se había hecho colega del de Nueva Jersey. Welsh, que ocupaba el camarote siguiente.

Mi mano empezó a temblar. La cerré en un puño compacto.

— Mis órdenes son —balbuceé, apenas entendible para mí mismo—: Vigile la cantina de oficiales, que Welsh no salga.

— Señor…

Cerré los ojos, conteniendo mi furia. No por Evans, si algo de lo que sospechaba era verdad, él entendería. No, era porque mi plan estaba trazado y debía completarlo. Tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos o me volvería loco dentro de esa mastodóntica lata de hierro repleta de hombres, apenas carne enlatada para ser engullida por la máquina de la guerra.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, Evans debió de ver algo en ellos que le hizo asentir y desaparecer por el pasillo para cumplir mi orden. Ni siquiera cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lo hice yo, una vez dentro.

El camarote de Welsh quedaba a la derecha del que ocupaba Evans. Me dirigí hacia esa pared, ansioso y aprensivo. Conocía un modo de descubrir qué ocurría allí. En absoluto silencio desenrosqué lentamente el tornillo que yo había tenido el cuidado de tapar en nuestra cabina.

Aposté mi mejilla junto al frío metal, mi ojo derecho a la altura del agujero que había quedado.

Lo primero que vi fue la puerta. Atrancada con una silla. Tragué saliva. Me costó. Busqué tornando la mirada como pude por aquel pequeño espacio. Localicé la litera. La de arriba quedaba fuera de mi alcance. La de abajo… jadeé. Me aparté de la pared y me tapé la boca, aunque era tarde para callarlo. No que los dos hombres en el camarote contiguo me hubieran escuchado.

Nixon estaba desnudo. Aún en esa situación se mostraba arrogante, como siempre. Sosteniendo un cigarrillo en una mano. En la otra pelo rojo, con el que jugaba despreocupadamente.

Volví a acercarme para observar. Dolía, escocía, pero tenía que entender. Aunque no hubiese duda alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Tensos minutos pasaron hasta que Nixon acabó su cigarro. Mientras veía el humo salir de su boca intentaba comprender el alcance de aquello. No podía dar la voz de alarma. Eran prácticas prohibidas que tendrían represalias. Cómo se habían arriesgado a algo así, no tenía ni idea. Pero no traicionaría a mi país arrebatándole a dos oficiales, uno de ellos imprescindible, a las puertas de una misión de aquellas características.

Desvié mi atención de Nixon. Me repugnaba. Lo poco que podía ver de la cabina me repugnó aún más. ¿Es que en el Batallón no había inspecciones?

Aunque intenté no volver a mirar la cama, la pálida espalda me llamaba poderosamente la atención. No que no la hubiera visto antes, cubierta de sudor mientras corría ante mí. O húmeda al salir de las duchas. O simplemente esos días, al cambiarse en nuestro camarote. Pero nunca así. Su postura era decadente. Yaciendo sobre el otro hombre, cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Un mar blanco lleno de graciosas pecas que nunca se me habían hecho tan deseables. Y más abajo… firmes y tentadoras nalgas. Las más perfectas que hubiera visto nunca.

Un fuerte sentimiento de posesividad me inundó al recordar que yo era responsable de esa firmeza. El ejercicio que _yo_ le había obligado a practicar las habían esculpido hasta convertirle en un David de carne y hueso.

Ahora sabía lo que realmente quería de Richard Winters. Las emociones que me despertaba ese hombre… por fin sabía cómo aplacarlas. Descargar toda esa tensión que sentía a su lado… domarlo finalmente.

Maldito fuera Nixon por haberlo descubierto antes.

No sé el tiempo que pasé observando y deseando. Cuando se acabó el cigarrillo, Nixon siguió acariciando el rojo cabello, ahora con dos manos. La cadencia cambió, el contexto también. Ya no era relajado y sosegado. Los ojos de Winters no se abrieron, pero su sonrisa delató que estaba despierto. Subió una mano hasta la cabeza de Nixon, que se dejó empujar hacia abajo. Se besaron. Ni siquiera en las películas de Hollywood había visto una cosa igual. La pasión con que lo hacían, la obvia profundidad que estaban alcanzando sus lenguas en la boca del otro. Y aun así no había desesperación, solo erotismo y una patente sensualidad. Seguramente habían consumido ya su ardor y no tenían necesidad de más. Se sabían el uno del otro.

Bien, yo iba a cambiar aquello. Como que era el Capitán Herbert Sobel, el Oficial Comandante que llevaría a la Easy a su gloriosa cita con Europa.

— Mmm… tengo que irme, Lew…

Nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz roto y penetrante. Nunca en él. Deseé haberlo provocado yo.

Nixon contestó dejando el cabello que no había dejado de acariciar ni un momento, y bajando sus manos para cerrarlas posesivamente sobre esas apetitosas nalgas que clamaban por ser mordidas. Maldije una vez más al de Nueva Jersey por taparlas a mis ojos.

— Lew, no —ordenó Winters, con ese tono de voz autoritario con el que había sido bendecido.

Aun así se dejó hacer, no ofreciendo resistencia cuando el moreno movió su cuerpo para colocarlo justo sobre él, abriendo sus piernas para hacerle sitio entre ellas.

Gemimos los tres.

Era obvio lo que estaban haciendo. Se buscaban las bocas para besarse, o morderse, a juzgar por su efusividad. Se juntaban entre el vaivén de sus cuerpos que se rozaban desvergonzadamente, arriba y abajo, con la sabiduría que da la experiencia.

— No tenemos tiempo. No tengo tiempo —insistió mi Teniente Primero entre jadeos, mostrando responsabilidad aún en ese estado de descontrol.

— Dick… Dick… —repetía una y otra vez Nixon, rogándole sin palabras algo que los tres sabíamos—. ¡Maldición! —se quejó, cuando Winters se levantó, ignorando sus súplicas.

— Es tarde. Ya debería haber vuelto.

Eso casi me hizo salir corriendo de allí. Sí, debería de haber vuelto a mí. _Tenía_ que volver a mí. Yo podría satisfacerle también. Mejor que ese niño rico de Yale. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pero seguro que lo haría mejor que ese tipo que solo sabía leer mapas. Ni siquiera le dejaban combatir. Lo habían apartado porque no era…

Winters se giró hacia mí para buscar su ropa. Oh, señor. Borró de mi mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera grabar su deliciosa visión en mi memoria. Su pálido cuerpo estaba ruborizado, encendido. Su pene no estaba completamente erecto, pero su inflamada forma golpeaba contra su pierna de un modo lascivo. El hombre se ponía la camisa ajeno a lo que su movimiento estaba provocando en mí. Tan solo me consolaba ver que también ignoraba el deseo de su amante, que había caído de la cama para ponerse de rodillas ante él. Winters se giró mostrándome su flanco y quedando de espaldas a Nixon, que no se amedrentó ante el rechazo. Se agarró a su cintura sin vergüenza y restregó su rostro contra aquellos glúteos de piedra como si fuera un perro. Maldito fuera, yo también lo hubiera hecho de haber podido. Como si siguiera mis propios deseos mordió una nalga con fuerza, haciendo que Winters reaccionara finalmente y dejara de cerrar los botones de su camisa.

— Nix, nos vamos a meter en problemas. Déjame ir —rogó, su voz más suave y suplicante.

No le dejó ir. Al contrario, comenzó a subirle la camisa y a besar con devoción cada vértebra de su columna que iba descubriendo, mientras se ponía en pie. Entonces pegó su torso a esa pecosa espalda. Yo quería estar tan cerca para contar esas pecas. Él prestó atención a otras partes de su cuerpo, adelantando las caderas para acomodarse entre esas exquisitas montañas. No tenía nada que objetar a su buen gusto.

Winters apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra la pared contraria a la de las literas, aún mostrándome su costado. También abrió las piernas ligeramente, para mantener el equilibrio. O puede que fuera un gesto instintivo de rendición hacia su amante. De cualquier modo era una visión caliente del demonio.

Nixon había puesto sus manos a trabajar. Una acariciaba su torso sin descanso, la otra se cerraba sobre la ahora totalmente erecta polla de mi Teniente Primero.

Tuve que apartarme de nuevo y morderme la mano para acallar mi furiosa respiración. Estaba exaltado. Estaba excitado. Estaba abrumado, cabreado, esperanzado.

Murmullos me atrajeron de nuevo hacia el otro camarote.

Sus posiciones habían cambiado. Winters estaba de espaldas a la pared, besando a Nixon, la cabeza entre sus manos. Manteniendo el resto de su cuerpo apartado del suyo. El niño rico gemía contrariado.

— No me hagas esto, sabes que debo irme. No me lo pongas más difícil —susurró el pelirrojo contra sus labios—. Tardaríamos demasiado, esta sería la tercera ronda. Guarda tus fuerzas para mañana.

Cuando el sentido de esas palabras me alcanzó, mi envidia alcanzó límites que hasta yo desconocía. Dudaba que yo pudiera lograr esa marca, no podía olvidar que tenía seis años más que Winters. Aunque en esos momentos me sentía capaz de todo con tal de satisfacerle.

— ¡Maldita sea Dick! —se quejó Nixon cuando se vio empujado finalmente hacia las camas. En su berrinche sacó algo de la almohada, una petaca, y bebió de ella. Luego se apoyó contra la litera de arriba. Todavía desnudo y enardecido. Yo no podía llegar a ver su rostro en esa posición. Encendió un cigarro y se quedó allí fumando mientras observaba cómo su amante se acababa de vestir—. No es justo. Cada día te tengo menos.

— Pues ve acostumbrándote, las cosas cada vez serán más difíciles para nosotros, Lew —habló la voz de la cordura. Winters estaba ahora poniéndose los calzoncillos, una visión más grata para mí. Antes de ponerse los pantalones, aún con una prominencia considerable abultando en su entrepierna, se acercó a Nixon—. Vamos, pronto se acabará la travesía. Dos noches más y en el primer permiso podremos estar juntos.

— Eso si Sobel no te lo quita. Si no fuera por ese maldito malnacido no tendríamos que habernos separado ninguna noche. Habríamos dormido juntos.

— Ya te he dicho que es demasiado peligroso —replicó Winters, ya atándose las botas.

— Me importa poco el peligro. Voy a saltar de un avión sobre el enemigo, ¿qué más me puede preocupar, por el amor de Dios? Estoy tan harto de esta maldita guerra… y para nosotros aún no ha comenzado.

— Sí ha comenzado —repuso un Winters ya totalmente vestido. Se acercó a Nixon y puso las manos sobre su cintura desnuda—. Y yo no lamento nada. Gracias a esta guerra te he conocido a ti.

Los besos que intercambiaron eran diferentes, más lentos, con un propósito. Como si siguieran conversando en un idioma que solo ellos dos hablaban.

Escogí ese momento para retirarme. Winters estaba listo, pronto saldría de allí y no quería encontrármelo. Esa era mi excusa. En realidad esa escena se me estaba haciendo insoportable. Aún después de todo lo que había presenciado, esos besos parecían más íntimos y prohibidos. Había emoción ahí, algo que yo no comprendía ni quería comprender.

Aunque me sentía incapaz de proferir un pensamiento coherente, tuve la suficiente cabeza como para pasar por la cantina y relevar a Evans de la misión que le había impuesto, apenas con un gesto de mi cabeza. Él debió de notar mi agitación, porque hizo ademán de seguir mis pasos.

Yo aceleré los míos. No sabía hacia dónde iba, mi mente era un torbellino, inseguro y desdichado, me sentía como si estuviera en una maniobra de combate. Tan solo tenía claro que no quería regresar al camarote y enfrentarme a Winters. A esas horas no se habría podido duchar, así que tendría que oler el sexo en su piel. Algo que nunca había llegado a notar, pero me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aunque no lo distinguiera, lo acabaría buscando. Por culpa de esa necesidad irracional de hurgar en una llaga.

Sabía de sobra que los hombres tenían sus escondites por todo el barco, no solo los de mi compañía. Claro que nadie compartía esa información conmigo. La sala de máquinas estaba custodiada por centinelas. La zona de oficiales estaba vetada para la tropa. En cubierta había pocas zonas resguardadas. Después de tres intentos di con un pequeño rincón en una de las cubiertas de estribor. Me quedé sentado tras una plancha de cobertura antiaérea, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Era una vista impresionante que nunca me había llamado la atención. Incluso Sink me la había recomendado. Los altos oficiales sabían que los hombres se escapaban en turnos para admirar las estrellas sobre el océano. Nos habían ordenado condescendencia con el tema. Esa norma la entendía. La masificación, el ruido, el olor. La tropa debía de tener alguna vía de escape o se darían casos de ansiedad y claustrofobia. Y el histerismo era contagioso.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo que Winters había significado para mí. No solo en ese año de entrenamiento, eso lo sabía ya de antes. El papel que había tenido en esa travesía me había salvado de mi propia histeria. Yo odiaba estar encerrado en aquella lata flotante tanto como los demás. Pero había sido uno de los menos afectados, cosa que hasta Strayer me había reconocido. Y eso era así porque toda mi preocupación había sido mantener al Teniente a mi lado. Descubrir su paradero, darle órdenes, conseguir que durmiera y comiera cerca de mí.

Ahora tenía un nuevo propósito. Quería lo que Nixon tenía. Sonreí a las estrellas. Mi nerviosismo en combate se había acabado. Si la preocupación por Winters me había evitado la claustrofobia marina, ¿qué no haría por mí en combate, la posibilidad de ganar un premio mayor?

No había pensado quedarme allí toda la noche, pero mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, haciendo y deshaciendo miles de planes para conseguir mi nuevo objetivo. Apenas me di cuenta de que dos hombres habían abordado la misma cubierta que yo. Calculando los pasajeros que éramos en ese barco, era algo que debería haber previsto.

Desde mi posición en el suelo apenas podía ver dos pares de piernas a través del ojo de buey que había en la placa de hierro. Uno se apoyó en la puerta por la que habían entrado. El otro, de espaldas al mar, se colocó frente a su compañero. Sus piernas casi se tocaban.

Me tapé la boca para ahogar una irónica carcajada nerviosa. ¿Es que todo el mundo en el ejército tenía alguien que le “consolara”? ¿Era por eso que Evans siempre intentaba acercarse a mí? ¿Le habría tocado yo en algún bizarro sorteo? Dios, no quería pensar en Sink y Strayer. No señor. No iba a pensar en ellos. Además, si algo así existiera yo debería reclamar. Porque aunque no podía negar que Evans era un hombre formal y atractivo, no era él quién yo (según había descubierto esa noche), codiciaba. Hacía tiempo que había reclamado mis derechos sobre Winters. El Teniente Coronel en persona los había avalado convirtiéndole en mi Oficial ejecutivo. Era _mío_.

— Mira qué estrellas. Ni siquiera en los bosques de Oregón son tan brillantes.

La voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos me era conocida. ¿Habría ido a dar con alguno de mis hombres? Por favor, que no fuera así, no deseaba saber más de esos sórdidos secretos por muy importantes que fuesen para mantener la moral de los soldados.

— Venga Don, no te he traído aquí para mirar el cielo. ¿Qué diablos eres, una chica? No, no te enfades, era broma. Vamos, si quieres puedes estirarte y mirar, ya haré yo todo el trabajo.

— Eres un idiota, Skip.

— Puede, pero ¿a que soy tu idiota favorito?

En ese punto la conversación se terminó. Las piernas se acabaron de juntar, un pie entre los pies del otro. Pronto fue sustituida por otro tipo de sonidos, unos que probablemente no hubiera reconocido si no acabara de escucharlos en otro lugar.

Los nombres no me decían nada, no me sabía los apodos de todos mis soldados. Pero sabía que esos dos pertenecían a la Easy. Demasiado tiempos con ellos como para no reconocer sus voces, aunque no pudiera identificarlas aún.

A pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, una mano se coló entre ellos. Yo no podía ver qué hacía, pero por supuesto podía suponerlo. Esa noche iba a resultar una de descubrimientos y aprendizaje.

— Oh, Skip… espera… ¡no! No. No quiero ensuciarme otra vez, ya tengo el uniforme suficientemente… ¡Au! ¿Qué haces?

El otro chico, el que parecía no tener tantos remilgos, se arrodilló frente al que estaba apoyado contra la puerta. Entonces pude reconocerle al fin. Warren Muck, segundo pelotón. Dios mío, la próxima vez que hubiera inspección le haría pagar el aprieto en el que me estaba poniendo. Como si necesitara más “aprietos” esa noche.

Muck era un chico listo y resuelto. También parecía serlo en esto. Abrió sin dudar los pantalones de su compañero. Los bajó descubriendo que no llevaba ropa interior. Y descubriéndome a mí la identidad de su amante. Vello tan grana como el de mi Teniente Primero. Segundo batallón. Solo podía tratarse de Donald Malarkey. Malarkey y Muck. Maldita sea, la mejor pareja de hombres-mortero de toda la compañía Easy. ¿Sería ese el secreto de su compenetración?

— ¿Así mejor, Malarkey? —le preguntó con sorna mientras empezaba a masturbarle sin moverse de su posición en el suelo.

— ¿Y si viene alguien?

— ¡Maldita sea, Don! ¡Por eso estás contra la puerta! Relájate.

Y entonces Muck hizo algo que me sorprendió, asqueó y fascinó a partes iguales. Acercó su rostro al pene que su mano sostenía y lo besó, justo en la punta. Después sacó la lengua y lamió la pequeña abertura, como si estuviera probando su sabor. Pareció gustarle, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar toda la cabeza en su boca, succionando al juzgar por el gemido que vino de arriba.

— ¡Skip! ¡Oh, Skip!

— Cállate si no quieres que venga alguien —le amonestó Muck. No parecía muy enfadado, pues mientras miraba hacia arriba no dejaba de masturbarle con la mano.

— Es que yo… nunca… ¡Cielos, Skip!

— Muérdela —ordenó Muck, tendiéndole su propia gorra que había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Y ahora calla y disfruta, no sé cuándo nos volverá a tocar turno.

Así que estaban organizados para escaparse y todo. En lugar de irritarme, la idea me enorgulleció. Sabía que a los oficiales de las demás compañías les costaba más hacer la vista gorda. Yo nunca había tenido que hacerlo, los hombres se sabían esconder bien de mí. Me pregunté si Winters había presenciado algo así alguna vez. ¿Había ido a dar con los únicos con esas tendencias, o había más como ellos, o como Nixon y…? Como Winters y yo mismo.

Era difícil aliviarse cuando se convivía tan estrechamente como en el ejército. Mucho peor en aquel barco. Allí sí que no habían permisos y chicas con que disfrutarlos. No que para mí fuera un problema, pero los chicos eran jóvenes, estaban acostumbrados a hacer ejercicio y gastar adrenalina. No era una situación fácil de soportar, eso lo habíamos tratado con Sink hasta la saciedad. Me pregunté si el perro viejo sabía realmente lo que los hombres hacían en esas “escapadas” toleradas por él mismo.

— ¡Mmm!

El jadeo silenciado por la gorra reclamó la atención de mi mente, aunque mis ojos no habían dejado de observar cómo el muchacho realizaba con su boca lo que antes había practicado con su mano.

A pesar de la oscuridad y el limitado ángulo que me ofrecía el ojo de buey, pude suponer que Muck estaba recibiendo en su boca lo que Malarkey no había querido echar sobre sus pantalones. El hecho volvió a provocarme sensaciones controvertidas. Aparentemente en mi estado de excitación la lujuria y la curiosidad se superpusieron.

Cuando las manos que le agarraban por el pelo se relajaron al fin, Muck se levantó y se dirigió hacia la barandilla de cubierta. Escuché cómo escupía sobre ella. No muy romántico, pero supongo que el hecho de que hubiese hecho aquello para que su amante no se manchara había sido suficiente gesto.

— ¿Ha estado bien?

— ¿Bromeas? Ven aquí.

Malarkey le tendió la mano y tiró de Muck hacia él. Parecía que se estaban besando de nuevo. Saber que el pelirrojo se estaba saboreando a sí mismo en la boca de su amante era excitante. Definitivamente esa noche estaba resultando como menos educativa.

— Mmm… vamos, tócame —exigió Muck, empujando sus caderas hacia delante—. A mí no me importa ensuciarme. Vaya chico de campo que estás hecho.

— Yo no crecí en una granja, idiota.

Al irlandés no le debió importar mucho el comentario, obviamente viejo ya, porque lo siguiente que hizo, en lugar de tocar a su chico como este le pedía, fue cambiar las tornas y arrodillarse él. Ahora podía ver su gentil rostro y su pelo cobrizo. 

Determinado, Malarkey desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó junto a la ropa interior que él sí llevaba. A pesar de que era obvio que era la primera vez que hacía algo así, abrió la boca sin dudar y se introdujo buena parte de la erección de su amante en la boca. Muck tuvo que apoyar las palmas de las manos en la puerta que había frente a él, o se hubiera caído de bruces por la intensa sensación.

— ¡Don! ¡Ya!

O el pelirrojo tenía un don innato en dar placer con su boca, o Muck estaba ya cerca de su límite, porque no tardó mucho en acabar él también entre los labios de su amante. A pesar de que le había avisado, el pelirrojo ni se apartó ni se fue a escupir por la borda. Ante mis ojos atónitos tragó lo que le vino, mirando extasiado hacia arriba.

Deseé ser algún día el receptor de una mirada como esa, proveniente de otro pelirrojo en particular.

Era evidente que al menos para Malarkey aquello era algo más que un alivio pasajero. Cuando Muck se agachó también y, tomándole por el pelo, le besó con intensidad, comprendí que los sentimientos eran totalmente correspondidos.

Saciados, cayeron sobre la cubierta quedando los dos estirados, Muck apoyado contra la puerta, y Malarkey apoyado sobre su pecho. La escena me recordó con escozor a otra que había presenciado esa noche. También esta vez era el pelo rojo el que recibía todas las caricias.

— Me gustaría quedarme aquí toda la noche, mirando las estrellas.

— Y a mí. Para repetir de nuevo.

— Eres idiota, Muck.

— Eso ha quedado claro antes.

— Y que eres mi idiota también. Anda, vamos antes de que nos pille el cisne negro.

— Sí, o de que Bull y Martin nos quiten el próximo turno por llegar unos minutos tarde. 

— ¿Les toca a ellos ahora? ¿Otra vez?

— Creo que han comprado la vez a Liebgott. Johnny no se encuentra bien desde hace días. Necesita el aire libre. Y Liebgott el dinero. Además, decía no sé qué sobre la Compañía Fox.

— Bien, no me importa. Si Martin tiene el próximo turno vámonos ya. —Malarkey se puso en pie primero y le tendió la mano a su compañero. De nuevo las piernas juntas, podía imaginar que se estaban despidiendo—. ¿Compartimos un cigarro allí?

— Podríamos haberlo fumado allí. Dios sabe que no nos hace falta más humo en aquella lata de conservas.

— Ya, pero así podemos… ya sabes. Me gusta mirarte y saber que duermes sobre mí.

— Puedes mirarme siempre que quieras, Don. A nadie le importa una mierda, idiota.

— Pensaba que el idiota eras tú…

— Anda, vámonos antes de que Sobel nos pille de verdad.

— El cisne negro no hace guardias de noche, no en el barco. No cuando duerme con su bello cisne blanco…

— Mira que eres romántico… Si todo el mundo sabe que Winters es de Nixon. Anda, vamos antes de que Bull nos clave su bayoneta por hacerle esperar…

Cuando al fin cerraron la puerta al salir por ella pude respirar profundamente. Malditos soldados y sus rumores. Sabía que me llamaban por ese mote. Lo que no sabía era lo que decían sobre mí y Winters. Aunque bien pensado… 

Sin pretenderlo, acabé durmiéndome allí mismo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

//***//

Desperté iluminado por las primeras luces del alba.

La espalda me dolía horrores. Me levanté con dificultad y caminé con mis agarrotadas piernas hacia mi camarote. Por suerte no encontré a nadie en mi camino, o ahora sabía que lo que podrían haber supuesto al ver de dónde volvía.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado. Winters no se despertó. Me agaché para comprobarlo. Sus hombros desnudos bajo la camiseta reglamentaria de tirantes me llamaron poderosamente la atención. Me incliné más sobre él, hasta que estaba respirando el aire que él exhalaba. Unos pocos centímetros separaban nuestros labios.

Me quedaban dos noches para conseguirlos.

//***//

Pagué el haber trasnochado durante todo el día. Me sentí pesado y aletargado. Pero lo peor fue que me quedé dormido después de la cena, cuando esperaba que Winters volviera, para dar un primer paso en mi plan de conquista.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente me aterró haber perdido esa penúltima noche. Al día siguiente ya no dormiría junto a él. Ni si quiera podría observar cómo se cambiaba, o escuchar su respiración en medio de la oscuridad.

Para complicar las cosas, Winters estuvo ausente durante todo el día. Según él ocupado en preparativos para dejar el barco. Yo temía que estuviera ocupado en _otras cosas_ Pero no pude comprobarlo, porque Sink no me dejó un minuto libre.

Ni siquiera acudió a cenar a la cantina de oficiales. Welsh sí que estaba. Pero Nixon no.

Bebí todo lo que no había bebido durante el trayecto. Y no agua precisamente.

Llegué al camarote golpeando las paredes de los pasillos de lado a lado, según me llevaba el oleaje. Me quité el maldito uniforme y lo dejé tirado en el suelo, sin preocuparme dónde. Después me senté en la silla, en camiseta y ropa interior. Quieto, esperando su llegada.

Tan inmóvil estaba que cuando al fin llegó, no notó mi presencia. Me molestó que ni hubiera comprobado si estaba en la cama. Metódico, procedió a desnudarse. Aún en la penumbra que ofrecía la luz de emergencia, no me perdí un solo gesto. Lo quería para mí, le deseaba.

Tomé una decisión al ver su blanca espalda desnuda. No tenía tiempo para sutilezas. Se agachó para quitarse los pantalones. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo me encontró pegado a su espalda. No se movió, ni se giró, ni dijo una sola palabra. Se quedó allí, firme, esperando mi reacción. La suya me hizo sentir poderoso. Di un paso en falso, posando mis labios contra su nuca. Winters se apartó bruscamente, con el golpe de un hombro. No había contado con su férrea integridad. Claro que desnudo en la cama de Nixon no había tenido tantos remilgos…

Sujeté con fuerza sus duros bíceps. Pegué mi torso a su espalda y mi boca a su oreja. Sabía cómo deshacer su reticencia.

— Por mucha influencia que tenga Lewis Nixon, ni su familia podría encubrir un escándalo de este tipo.

Sus músculos se tensaron bajo mis manos. Permanecimos así un rato, hasta que al fin se relajó, rindiéndose. Yo tenía el as en la mano. El orgulloso y honesto Teniente no se hubiera sometido a mí por voluntad propia. Pero sí lo haría por salvar a su amante.

Besé ahora sí sin resistencia la curva de su cuello. Luego me aparté y fui a colocar la silla contra la puerta, tal y como había visto en el camarote de Nixon. Winters se había girado para observarme. Me quité la camiseta y le indiqué con un gesto que se dirigiera a las literas. Apretó esos deliciosos labios, pero obedeció.

Lo primero que hice al meterme en _su_ cama fue besarlos. Los había deseado tanto desde que había visto cómo el de Nueva Jersey los hacía suyos… toda aquella pasión y entrega. Nada era igual ahora. Él estaba tendido boca arriba, totalmente inmóvil y pasivo. Los ojos cerrados. Por mucho que yo me inclinara sobre su torso desnudo, tentándole con el mío, o acariciara su mejilla para hacerle reaccionar, no lo lograba. No me importaba, lo acabaría consiguiendo. De momento lo único que importaba era hacerlo mío. Marcarle de un modo en que Nixon no pudiera volver a tocarle más.

Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. La vista cortaba mi respiración. Su piel blanca expuesta, esta vez para mí. Sus bien formados músculos. No pude sino besarlos. Ahora eran míos. Su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho. Besaba desordenadamente, había demasiado que alcanzar. Estaba tan borracho de él como del alcohol que había consumido. Al llegar a su vientre me di cuenta de que estaba perdido. Reconocía dentro de mí la misma sensación que sentía en los ejercicios de maniobras de combate. Pero ahora no podía gritar a mis subordinados para salir de aquella situación. Necesitaba que _él_ me ayudara, que me guiara. Como hacía con la Easy.

Me hubiese gustado tomarle en mi boca, como había visto hacer a Darren Muck. Mostrarle lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, dejarle crecer entre mis labios, tomar todo lo que pudiera darme, como había hecho Donald Malarkey.

Pero no podía. No por su reticencia a mí, Winters estaba sujeto a obedecerme, porque era su lugar y por su fidelidad a Nixon. No, el problema era mío. Tenía que convencerle de que yo era lo mejor para él, de que juntos podríamos enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa. Solo entonces tomaría las riendas, solo entonces comprendería que, al menos en el lecho, estaba feliz de entregarme a él. Para lo que quisiera.

Le empujé hacia la pared, rodando bajo mis piernas. En la estrecha cama solo pudo dar media vuelta. Ya me estaba bien. Me coloqué a su espalda, admirándole también desde esa perspectiva. Sus anchos hombros eran más atractivos si cabía. Besé la línea de su columna, vértebra a vértebra, como había visto a hacer a Nixon. Con un dedo bajé sus calzoncillos, hasta media nalga. La arañé con mis dientes. Fue todo lo que me atreví a hacer. Podría haberle mordido, dejarle una marca como había hecho su amante. Pero entonces hubiera empezado algo que no sabía cómo acabar.

No, tenía otro trabajo que hacer. A pesar de que sentía la lengua densa y lenta, y mi cerebro no estaba en un estado mucho mejor, me estiré de lado tras él, mi pecho pegado a su espalda, mi rostro encajado en su cuello. Le rodeé con mi brazo derecho, para que no olvidara a quién pertenecía. Y comencé mi ataque del mejor modo que sabía. No con mi cuerpo, si no con mis palabras.

— Lewis Nixon no te merece. No es de nuestra condición, nunca en la vida ha tenido que luchar por nada. ¿Dónde va a estar él cuando nosotros, tú, yo y la Easy, estemos luchando en el frente? Yo te lo diré: Estará en retaguardia con los del cuartel general. Observando cómo morimos con sus prismáticos. Él nos habrá enviado allí, él y los demás de inteligencia. Pero seremos nosotros los que demos la vida por nuestro país. Juntos, con nuestros hombres. —respiré hondo, pegándome más a él, buscando alguna respuesta en su total pasividad. Besé su nuca antes de continuar, casi sin apartar mis labios de él—: Dick, tú y yo somos diferentes. Nos implicamos, nos ensuciamos. Haremos grandes cosas juntos. Esto no tiene por qué ser distinto. Hemos formado la mejor compañía de todo el batallón. Imagina las cosas que podríamos hacer…

No quise explicar más, no en palabras al menos. Rocé mi entrepierna contra él, justo a la altura de su trasero. Ya no estaba tan rígido como antes, pero no era mi culpa, era cosa del alcohol. No estaba acostumbrado a beber. No debería haberme rendido a la promesa vacía de su compasión. Aunque quizás, si no hubiera estado embriagado, nunca me hubiera atrevido a dar semejante paso.

Acaricié su pierna, su brazo. Intentaba calmarle, mostrarle que él tenía el timón, que sin su guía no daría un paso más.

Su cuerpo siguió en tensión en todo momento. Yo en cambio me relajé tanto que acabé quedándome dormido.

A la mañana siguiente la realidad me golpeó con un dolor de mil demonios. Mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar como si una granada me hubiese alcanzado.

Mis brazos estaban dolorosamente vacíos. Me encontraba solo. Ni siquiera estaban sus cosas, ya había empacado su petate, listo para dejar el barco.

Yo no estaba preparado en absoluto. Y en mi mente, mi último pensamiento era para la guerra a la que nos dirigíamos sin remedio.

//***//

Semanas después me alcanzaron las consecuencias de mis actos.

Desde el día en que nos establecimos en Aldbourne, ni una palabra fue pronunciada sobre esa noche. Era como si no hubiese existido. Winters obedecía mis órdenes, seguía haciendo un brillante trabajo, pero siempre se aseguraba de que hubiera alguien más cuando estaba en mi presencia. Eso me irritaba profundamente.

También me molestaba que aparentemente Nixon no supiera nada de lo que había ocurrido en nuestro camarote aquella noche. Seguía mirándome con su arrogancia habitual. Si lo hubiese sabido no podría haber ocultado su odio. No era un hombre especialmente conocido por su contención.

Cuando Winters se enfrentó a mí en el cuartel, apelando a un tribunal militar, supe que tenía que aclarar las cosas con él. No entendía mis motivaciones, por eso se resistía a mí, por eso me rechazaba.

Le pedí al ordenanza de Strayer que saliera de la oficina y nos dejara solos. Winters no pasó a descanso a pesar de que se lo pedí. En posición de firmes entonces, le arrinconé contra un alto fichero y tomé fuerzas de su olor, que había añorado cada noche desde que le había tenido entre mis brazos.

— ¿No ves que lo hago por ti, Dick? Sé que no sales cuando tienes permiso. Sé de sobras lo que hace Lewis Nixon los fines de semana. He visto personalmente cómo flirtea con las jovencitas inglesas. Yo no haría algo así. Nunca. Si me dejaras…

De nuevo cerró los ojos. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados a ambos lados de sus caderas. No me importaba, estaba demasiado excitado, llevaba demasiados días añorando sus labios.

Los hice míos de nuevo, otra vez sin su permiso. Pero no lo necesitaba, Richard Winters era mío, era mi Teniente Primero, mi Oficial Ejecutivo.

Mis manos sujetando su rostro, mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Su contacto me emborrachó de nuevo. Tanto que tardé unos segundos en reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Lewis Nixon nos miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Cómo no, era el niño mimado del Cuartel General. El ordenanza le habría avisado de mi altercado con Winters.

Si hubiera estado en mis aposentos, me hubiera enfrentado a él. Era su superior, también. Pero en el Batallón tenía las de perder.

Me dirigí a la puerta dispuesto a escapar de allí. De _su_ rechazo, de la mirada escandalizada de Nixon. Lamentablemente, este me lo impidió colocándose justo en el hueco de la puerta. Manos en la cintura, ojos entrecerrados, postura desafiante.

Cómo deseaba que me hubiera dado una razón para alejarle de mi Teniente de una vez por todas. No me dio esa satisfacción. Su mirada estaba fija tras de mi hombro cuando su gesto se relajó y finalmente me dejó pasar. No sé qué le indicaría Winters, pero le calmó como a un gatito.

Podía entenderlo. Lo que hubiera dado yo porque me mirara como le había mirado a él aquella tarde en su camarote.

//***//

Días después, cuando Sink me arrebató mi compañía, supe que esa injusticia no tenía nada que ver con el juicio militar. Ni con el motín de los Sargentos. Había sido Nixon. De eso estaba seguro. Nixon y sus influencias. No había movido un dedo por su amante cuando le había dejado en la Easy conmigo y se había ido a inteligencia. Ahora, a la primera señal de que podría perderlo, había atacado a la competencia. Había hecho bien en tener miedo y apartarme, porque fuera como fuese habría conseguido tener a Richard Winters en mi cama, en mi trinchera, donde fuera. Y habría venido a mí voluntariamente.

Antes de irme a Chilton Foliat quise despedirme de mi… del Teniente Winters. Estábamos en guerra, la vida daba muchas vueltas y más en esas situaciones. No quería partir sin ver esos ojos claros, esa piel salpicada de pecas que una noche había considerado mía.

Lamentablemente, Nixon se propuso de nuevo estropear mis planes con su presencia. No fue conscientemente, de hecho él no llegó a verme. Pero allí estaba, a las puertas de mi antigua oficina, desde donde me llegaba la voz de Dick.

Iba a marcharme, incapaz de enfrentarme a su altiva mirada, cuando me fijé mejor en su expresión. Estaba preocupado, sufriendo. Como le había imaginado tantas veces, contemplando a Winters entre mis brazos sin poder hacer nada.

Avancé silenciosamente para comprobar qué estaba observando que le había puesto en ese estado. Parecía que el Teniente Meehan de la Compañía Baker se había dado prisa por tomar mi oficina. Y a mi Oficial Ejecutivo. Winters aún estaba asignado a cocina, ¿qué demonios haría allí?

No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación, pero Nixon tampoco, así que no debía de tratarse de lo que estuvieran tratando, si no de algo percibido a primera vista. No me costó mucho captarlo, ya que yo tuve la misma impresión. Una oleada de celos me alcanzó a mí también.

Conocía a Meehan de vista. Buena planta, seguridad en sí mismo, encanto personal. En ese momento estaba desplegando todas sus armas, cual pavo real extendería las plumas de su cola. Su lenguaje corporal era tan claro para Nixon como para mí. Inclinado sobre Winters, mostrándole su reluciente dentadura en una arrebatadora sonrisa. El de Pensilvania parecía ajeno a esa evidente seducción, hablando sin parar mientras gesticulaba y sonreía con modestia. Yo sabía qué le estaba contando. Solo le veía así cuando hablaba de sus chicos, de nuestros chicos.

La ira que sentía se volvió de nuevo hacia Nixon, culpable a mis ojos de la pérdida de la Easy. Di un paso adelante para señalar mi presencia. Le costó apartar la atención de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la oficina. Al verme se tensó, sabiéndose sorprendido. Yo le sonreí usando su sarcasmo como arma, alegre de que compartiera mi sufrimiento.

¿Se había deshecho de mí por temor a la competencia? Bien, a ver qué demonios hacía con Meehan “sonrisas”.

Tras dirigir una última mirada hacia el pelirrojo, me encaminé con decisión hacia el despacho de Sink. Ya que el hombre me había quitado a _mi_ compañía, le haría una petición que no podría rechazar. Reclamaría que destinara a William Evans a Chilton Foliat.

Ya que no podría tener a mi Teniente Primero, me llevaría a mi Sargento Primero.

//***//


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenemos el Winnix para compensar. PoV de Lewis Nixon.  
> OJO, aquí sube el rating.

LEWIS NIXON PoV

De nuevo ese sentimiento de inseguridad, de miedo.

Reconozco que soy una persona bastante cínica y sarcástica. Es mi manera de ser, así me criaron. Todas la comodidades pero ningún afecto. Tanto por parte de mi familia como por mis “amigos”, llenos de falsa adulación.

Y digo “amigos” porque así se llamaban a sí mismos. Hasta conocer a Richard Winters no supe lo que era la verdadera amistad. Y luego… luego descubrí lo que era el amor. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. Lo bueno era que una persona como él, tan distinta a mí; reservado, callado, honrado, fiel… ese compendio de cualidades me correspondiera. Primero siendo mi amigo, mi compañero inseparable. Después con ese bello corazón que tenía. Y su cuerpo, por supuesto, no menos bello y soberbio. 

Lo malo… lo malo eran los demás. Sobel. Meehan. Codiciando lo que era mío. Oh, estaba acostumbrado a la envidia. Viviendo en un pueblo que lleva tu nombre, te acostumbras a las miradas y los susurros. Eso podía soportarlo. Si no, no hubiese soportado ese año en Camp Toccoa. Toda la compañía estaba de un modo u otro embelesada con Dick. Aunque ellos no lo supieran. Incluso había presenciado esas miradas de absoluta admiración y respeto en soldados de otras compañías, incluso de oficiales. De algún modo eso me envanecía, porque Dick podría haberse relacionado con cualquiera de ellos. Con todos, si hubiera querido. Pero me había escogido a mí, y solo a mí. Con nadie más tenía la relación tan estrecha que tenía conmigo.

Esa que había codiciado el maldito Capitán Herbert Sobel, hasta el punto de forzarle. ¡Bastardo! ¡A un hombre tan íntegro y decente como Richard Winters! Tendría que haberle enviado al Pacífico en lugar de a Chilton Foliat. Pero Dick no quiso ni hablar del tema. Hasta se negó a contarme si aquel día en que le había descubierto acosándole contra un fichero había sido la primera vez que ocurría. Yo sabía que no. Desde que habíamos llegado a Aldburne había notado su inquietud, solo que entonces lo había achacado a la cercanía de la guerra, en tiempo y en espacio.

Y ahora estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. El Teniente Meehan parecía demasiado contento de tener a Dick bajo su mando. Podía entender que valorase su eficiencia y capacidad, pero la intención del Comandante de la Compañía iba más allá. No podría explicar mi intuición, estaba en su actitud, su talante. Esa sonrisa provocadora, los ojos brillantes, la inclinación de su cuerpo hacia su subordinado, que no le había visto usar con nadie más. Hasta Harry me había hecho algún comentario al respecto, y Harry solía ver y callar.

Gracias a los privilegios de mi puesto supe la fecha de la invasión de Europa antes que nadie en la Compañía. Me impuse a mí mismo una misión antes de que llegara ese día. Tenía que conseguir que Dick fuera mío en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Quería estar en su mente y en su corazón, ya que sabía que no daríamos el salto juntos. Quería que se sintiera poseído por mí. Que cuando estuviera en ese avión con Meehan y su encantadora sonrisa solo pudiera pensar en mí. Sí, el hombre había insistido en que el Teniente Primero fuera en su mismo aparato, aunque fuera contra las reglas que dos mandos inmediatos compartieran vuelo, por el riesgo que ello conllevaba.

Dos días antes de que nos llevaran a todos al aeródromo de Upottery y nos aislaran allí, mi plan estaba trazado. Tenía el lugar y el tiempo. Lo único que me faltaba era el propio Dick. Por suerte o por desgracia sabía dónde encontrarlo. Donde estuviera Meehan; en esos días apenas se separaban.

Buck Compton me comentó que el Oficial Comandante de la Easy estaba en el pub del pueblo. Me dirigí hacia allí sin dudar, y efectivamente, los encontré a los dos juntos. Cuando Dick apenas pisaba un bar si podía evitarlo.

Sus cabezas estaban cerca, demasiado para mi gusto. Hablaban en susurros, señalando y moviendo terrones de azúcar por toda la mesa. Diablos, si no podían discutir lo que fuera que estaban discutiendo en público, ¿por qué no lo hacían en el Batallón? Porque allí estaba yo siempre, al alcance de Dick por si volvía a necesitarme, como había ocurrido con Sobel.

— ¡Lewis!

Un coro de voces femeninas descubrió mi posición. Maldita sea, sus agudas risitas me molestaron más que nunca. Llamaban mi atención agitando sus pequeñas manos, ridículamente. A Meehan también se lo debió parecer, porque se puso a reír. E hizo un comentario que hizo reír a Dick también. Dick casi nunca reía, si no era conmigo. Dick siempre se ponía celoso cuando las mujeres me rondaban. Ahora no estaba ofreciéndome ni una segunda mirada, atento a lo que su Oficial al mando le estuviera explicando, cabezas juntas, una ambiciosa mano sobre su hombro.

No, mi plan no se iba a aplazar. No tenía el tiempo. Ni las ganas.

Hice un gesto de disculpa hacia la escandalosa esquina, esperando que se calmaran y me dejaran concentrarme mientras me acercaba a la mesa del fondo donde se habían refugiado los dos jefes de la Easy.

Les saludé con un gesto, por rango no estaba obligado a más, y por ganas mucho menos.

— Dick, te requieren en tu casa. La señora Barnes —mentí.

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó Meehan, entrometiéndose.

Ni siquiera le respondí. Me encogí de hombros dándole a entender que no era problema mío. Ni mucho menos suyo.

— ¿Te importa, Tom?

Oh, genial. Ahora era Tom. A Sobel nunca le había llamado Herbert.

— No, por supuesto que no. Te acompaño, así cerramos el tema por el camino —ofreció con desfachatez.

— Claro —aceptó Dick, siempre cordial y atento. Y como siempre totalmente ignorante de las malas intenciones de los que estaban a su alrededor.

— Pago yo, acábate el té mientras tanto —propuso, ladino. Como si fuera una cita—. Tómate algo, Nixon. De mi parte.

Claro. Y así estás un rato a solas con él. Bastardo.

— ¿Qué quiere la señora Barnes? —me preguntó entonces Dick, tomándose su té ya frío de un gran sorbo.

— Que te vayas a la mierda —le contesté, irritado porque pareciera tener prisa por irse con _Don Sonrisas_.

Me miró sorprendido, con esos ojos claros entrecerrados, y esas cejas rojizas fruncidas. Maldición, era adorable hasta cuando se exasperaba; no podía enfadarme con él.

En lugar de eso me centré en mi odio hacia Meehan. Hacía dos días que Dick estaba a su lado y ya se creía que podía monopolizarle. Esa era mi prerrogativa, exclusivamente mía. Y de Sink como mucho.

Pasé a su lado mirándole con mi sonrisa más sarcástica. Asentí con la cabeza agradeciéndole la consumición, que pensaba tomarme más tarde. Con Dick. Conocía al dueño, había ganado suficiente a mi costa como para no cambiarme la copa por una botella entera de Vat69.

Con ella en la mano me dirigí a la casa de los Barnes. Entré por la puerta trasera, no por primera vez. Por supuesto Dick aún no había llegado. Meehan le haría caminar despacio, para alargar el disfrute de su compañía.

Dejé la botella en su cuarto y bajé de nuevo, para esperarle detrás de la puerta. Cuando llamó a ella le abrí, quedando escondido tras los tupidos visillos de ganchillo.

— Hasta mañana, Tom —escuché que se despedía.

— Hasta mañana. Descansa, mañana nos espera un día ajetreado.

Y eso que no él no sabía hasta qué punto lo sería…

Estiré de Dick hacia dentro de la casa y cerré la puerta con toda la furia que sentía. Los limpios cristales de la señora Barnes temblaron conmigo.

De nuevo la mirada medio sorprendida medio divertida de Dick. La que solo tenía para mí. Le empujé contra la pared y tomé con urgencia sus labios, necesitando reafirmar mi posesión sobre él.

— ¿Estás loco? —exclamó, sin gritar mucho. Ahora no había ni pizca de diversión en sus ojos claros.

— No están en casa. No hay nadie. ¿Recuerdas que la señora Barnes estaba ahorrando para ver a esa hermana que tiene en Londres?

— ¿Les has pagado el billete? —acertó. Me conocía tanto…

— No volverán hasta mañana.

— Oh, Lew…

Esa vez me besó él. Y de qué forma. Hubiera pagado el importe de cien billetes por cada uno de esos besos.

— Vamos arriba —sugirió, con la respiración entrecortada. Después de todo aquel tiempo juntos, aún había cierta timidez en su expresión.

— Sí. Lo que quieras.

Nunca había subido aquellas escaleras tan deprisa. Ni siquiera el día en que vine para avisarle de la reubicación de Sobel.

Sonrió al ver la botella, esa sonrisa triste con que siempre me miraba. _Te conozco, te acepto tal como eres. Aunque no me guste._ Me decía con sus ojos claros.

— Es para celebrar —me excusé.

Su sonrisa se aligeró un poco. Me besó de nuevo. Esta vez acabé yo estrellado contra la pared, con una energía que muy pocas veces nos podíamos permitir. No si no queríamos llamar la atención sobre las cosas que hacíamos cuando estábamos a solas.

Amaba cuando se desataba, cuando realmente mostraba lo que sentía por mí. Pero desgraciadamente yo no quería que la noche quemara demasiado pronto. Tenía planes.

— Dick. Mmm… Dick. Escúchame —le pedí, sujetando su característico pelo—. Quiero dormir contigo.

— ¿Te quedas? —me preguntó, con su sonrisa más iluminada—. ¿Qué le has dicho a Sink?

— Nada. Harry me cubre. Y Buck le cubre a él, por si acaso. Pero no me refería a eso, Dick. _Quiero dormir contigo_.

Había amado su cuerpo del mismo modo en que le amaba a él, sin trabas ni reserva alguna. Y aún así había algo que no me había atrevido a hacer. Y quería hacerlo. Con todas mis ganas. Con mi entrega y mi amor. Contaba con el suyo para que me lo permitiera.

— Oh.

Fue lo único que dijo, cuando al final entendió qué le estaba pidiendo. Pude ver el cambio de su gesto, de su expresión. Ese era mi Dick, todo lo pensaba una y otra vez. Pero cuando se entregaba, cuando confiaba, mi pelirrojo no dudaba.

—Sí —contestó, solemne como si estuviera contestando una pregunta más transcendental.

Quizás para él lo era. Aún no había logrado saber si yo había sido su primera pareja en la cama. Personalmente creía que sí. Así era Richard Winters, cuando emprendía algo en la vida, se volcaba en ello al cien por cien. Si no, no se involucraba. Me daba escalofríos pensar que yo era _esa_ persona a la que había decidido entregarse.

Dick debió de confundir mi temblor por inseguridad. Generoso a pesar de que podía notar su propio nerviosismo, se dedicó a serenarme con sus caricias y besos. Me llevó hacia su cama individual y me indicó que me estirara allí, en el medio, para ser el centro de sus atenciones. Y cómo lo fui. Primero me desató y extrajo las botas, con la misma dedicación con que otro sustraería una pieza de lencería. Calcetines, pantalones. Con cada prenda el mismo esmero, como si yo fuera digno de sus cuidados. Nunca me había sentido tan estimado. Nunca.

Cuando chaqueta y camisa siguieron el mismo camino que el resto de mi ropa, Dick se apartó para observarme. De hecho se levantó para poner el pestillo en la puerta, siempre alerta a cualquier contingencia. Luego se quitó las botas, la ropa… todo ello distraídamente. Porque toda su atención estaba fija en mí. Yo me había incorporado sobre mis codos; noventa grados contra mi cintura. Llevando tan solo mis calzoncillos reglamentarios. Me había visto así cientos de veces, incluso sin la ropa interior. Pero pocas de ellas habíamos tenido la oportunidad de tomarnos nuestro tiempo, de disfrutar realmente de nuestros cuerpos.

Él era completamente ajeno a lo mucho que el suyo me incitaba. Se quedó íntegramente desnudo, sin hacer ningún aspaviento por ello. Como si toda aquella rotunda masa muscular, firme y sólida, fuera algo ordinario. En la Compañía había más de cien hombres y ninguno de ellos podía igualar sus formas. Ninguno. Y en ello apostaba mi parcialidad. Porque no se trataba tan solo de un músculo trabajado. Era su armazón, su increíble presencia. Y todo ello cubierto por la más exquisita piel, blancura espolvoreada de doradas pecas, dorado vello. Era oro en bruto. Y lo más atractivo de todo ello era que él no era consciente de su tremendo sex appeal.

El firme contorno que deformaba la línea de mi ropa interior era prueba de lo mucho que me perturbaba con su desnudez. Él apenas estaba totalmente erguido. Así era Dick, tanto en el sexo como en la vida. Nada de prisas o brusquedad. Su excitación crecía exponencialmente para mí, y luego perduraba constante y sólida, muchas veces sin consumirse hasta que yo había culminado ya más de una vez.

Se acercó a mí y yo levanté la mano para tomarle en ella. Me gustaba sentir cómo crecía por mí, y él lo sabía. Me lo permitió con una de sus sonrisas, mientras acariciaba mi pelo con afecto. Con Dick cada momento era sensual, por mucho que la pasión nos estuviera abrasando. Con él siempre hacía el amor, ya fuera apenas unos besos intercambiados tras un barracón, o lo que había proyectado hacer esa noche.

Pronto su mano dejó de pasearse entre mi crespo cabello y empujó mi cabeza hacia abajo, para que me estirara de nuevo en la cama. Solté su erección, que fluctuó un poco antes de quedarse erguida al fin, por sí sola. Como si me desafiara. Elevé la mirada y sonreí, aceptando el reto. Dick me correspondió elevando tan solo una de las comisuras de su boca. Ese gesto desvergonzado, tan extraño en él, me encendía siempre; ya estuviéramos solos como en ese momento o en una reunión rodeados de toda la Plana Mayor del Batallón.

Rodeó la cama y se quedó quieto a los pies, observándome un poco más. Yo hice lo propio. Su erección aún se movía por el paseo, no había modo en que me perdiese ese lujurioso baile. Elevé la mirada cuando el balanceo se detuvo y no antes. Estaba esperándome, el labio inferior entre sus dientes y los ojos brillantes de deseo. Asentí y cerré los míos. Entregándome, como él quería.

Lo primero que noté fueron sus manos recorriendo mis muslos. Llegaron hasta mis caderas, donde tomaron la goma de mi ropa interior y volvieron a bajar llevándosela con ellas. Abrí las piernas, sabiendo que se colocaría entre ellas. Le gustaba estar sobre mí, dominarme mientras me daba placer. Lo que podía durar interminables minutos, si teníamos tiempo. Richard Winters era un amante dedicado. Como todo lo que hacía, daba todo de sí para alcanzar el máximo rendimiento. Lo que para mí significaba absoluta perfección. No podía esperar a entregarme a él completamente. Pero hoy no sería ese día. Tenía planes. Dick debía recordar a quién pertenecía. Y esa noche pensaba dejar mi huella en él.

Anclé mis rodillas en sus caderas y con la fuerza de mis brazos giré nuestros cuerpos dejándole a él debajo de mí. Su rostro no tenía precio. No pude evitar besar su ceño fruncido. Estaba delicioso, pero mi propósito para esa noche era más importante que su deseo por mí.

— El salto está próximo —afirmó más que preguntar, desconcertándome. Debió de notar mi confusión, porque añadió—: Actúas de un modo extraño. Más de lo habitual —sonrió avergonzado, como siempre que osaba hacer una broma a mi costa, cosa que yo hacía constantemente con él—. No tienes por qué preocuparte…

¿Cómo decirle que no era la Operación Overlord lo que me daba miedo? Era un oficial de inteligencia, sabía que esa debería haber sido mi prioridad, era lo que él suponía. Pero no lo era. No aún, no podía concentrarme en el peligro que suponía la maniobra, no ya para mí, si no para Dick. Ese miedo vendría después. Primero debía conseguir retos más cercanos, como hacerle mío sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Evité su intensa mirada y gateé sobre su cuerpo para alcanzar mi chaqueta, que Dick había dejado colgada en uno de los pomos del cabezal de madera labrada. Tenía algo en ella que necesitaba. Cuando ya tenía la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, la punta de mis dedos rozando el tubo de pomada, me quedé paralizado por la súbita estimulación de mis genitales. Agaché la cabeza para mirar entre mis piernas. Dick había aprovechado su posición para elevar su torso y tomarme en su boca. Así, sin previo aviso. Golpeé la frente contra el cabezal y allí me quedé, agarrándome a él firmemente para soportar la flojera de mis rodillas.

Ese hombre era el diablo personificado. Aparentaba ser un ángel con su bondad y timidez, con su aspecto puro y dorado. Y luego hacía cosas como esta. O como aquella vez en que había seguido lamiendo más allá de mi pene, abajo, mucho más abajo…

— Dick… —le rogué, esperando que parara para que mis manos recuperaran su conexión con mi cerebro y pudieran alcanzar la pomada.

Él debió de malinterpretar el ruego, acostumbrado a escucharme suplicar por más. Y eso hizo exactamente. Me tomó por las caderas y, manteniéndome sujeto por ellas, procedió a acariciarme con la única fuerza de sus labios, como solo él sabía.

Intenté quejarme de nuevo, pero de mi boca no salió más que un vergonzante gemido. Estaba cercano a abandonar la misión y entregarme completamente al enemigo, para que me invadiera y dejara la marca de su victoria sobre mí. Eso me hizo reaccionar. El que debía ser marcado por mí era él, yo debía ser el que atacara, asaltara y embistiera. Y eso iba a hacer.

Con fuerza de voluntad finalmente logré alcanzar el tubo. Sacudí las caderas y, una vez libre de sus manos, reculé para liberarme también de su boca. El muy bastardo apretó suavemente los dientes para arañarme en mi retirada. Lo que me excitó aún más. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, provocándome de ese modo.

Le giré sin ningún miramiento, colocándole casi en la misma posición en la que había estado yo tan solo unos segundos antes, solo que él más centrado en el cabezal. Separé sus rodillas y, buscando venganza, me estiré en la cama boca arriba, tal y como me había atacado él. Lamí su larga extensión mientras mis manos luchaban con el tubo de pomada. Dick, haciendo gala de su obediencia y formalidad (las que hacían de él un perfecto soldado), se mantuvo firme en su puesto sin apenas mostrar nerviosismo. Yo sabía que lo estaba, podía notar cómo sus piernas temblaban a mis francos. No me hice de rogar más y procedí a acariciarle entre las nalgas con dos dedos fríos y resbaladizos. Mi boca notó su respingo, pues no había dejado de estimularle en ningún momento. Su reacción no me detuvo. Tenía una misión que cumplir y había llegado demasiado lejos como para que un poco de ansiedad se interpusiera entre mi objetivo y yo: él.

El ritmo que imponían mis labios ayudó a rebajar la trascendencia de lo que hacía mi mano; abrirse camino dentro de él. Por una vez mi boca le estaba calmando, cuando normalmente no podía evitar exasperarle. Era delicioso notar cómo poco a poco se rendía a mí, se aflojaba su resistencia, se adaptaba para recibirme. No tuve la paciencia ni el conocimiento para esperar mucho más. Me posicioné a su espalda lentamente, más para calmar mi propia ansiedad que la suya. Besé sus amadas pecas, y luego su cuello cuando lo alzó para mí, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. Eso me dejó muy bien posicionado, casi sin anticiparlo. Mi erección resbaló entre sus glúteos, una posición que ya habíamos experimentado. Pero hoy iríamos más allá. Tenía que poseerle, era una necesidad perentoria para mí. Y Dick tenía que entenderlo así…

— Te amo —confesé. Y aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, fue un momento deliciosamente íntimo, perfecto prólogo para mi declaración de intenciones—. Eres mío Teniente Richard Winters.

— Aparentemente lo voy a ser —confesó hacia el cabezal, con la voz rota. Luego se giró con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, mirándome con absoluta devoción y confianza—. Yo también te amo, Lew. Tómame —concedió, mucho más de lo que yo había esperado. Notaba que lo necesitaba, y en su infinita generosidad me lo daba; se entregaba a mí.

Le besé una vez más, una suave caricia de mis labios, antes de que Dick se girara de nuevo y se inclinara hacia delante, elevando sus caderas. Fue fácil posicionarme tras él, encajarme, empujar. Más fácil de lo que había imaginado, al menos para mí. Por el modo en que mi amante embistió hacia atrás para acoplarnos del todo, él también debía de sentirse tan abrumado y espoleado por la pasión como yo.

— Lew…

Nunca, nunca le había escuchado gemir mi nombre de ese modo. Ni siquiera cuando jugábamos a conseguir que el otro acabara suplicando, juego que yo siempre perdía sin vergüenza alguna.

— Dick, Dick…

Yo no tenía problemas en gemir su nombre. En ese momento no recordaba a Sobel, ni a Meehan, ni ningún acto de posesión. Mi misión había sido olvidada en el momento en que había sido completada. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era la intensidad con su cuerpo rodeaba el mío, lo profundo de su entrega.

Mis movimientos fueron contenidos al principio, tanto por su bien como por el mío. Yo no tenía su resistencia. Pero entonces me incliné para besar su cuello, y Dick gritó de un modo que no podía ser si no de placer. Algo que no le había visto hacer nunca.

— ¡Nix! —aulló, un apodo que sí se permitía usar en público, lo que me dio una pista de lo desbocado que estaba.

Me quedé quieto en esa posición, evaluando qué había hecho diferente. ¿Había sido la postura, el movimiento hacia delante? Tal y como estaba, totalmente inclinado sobre su espalda, empujé de nuevo. Esta vez recibí un gruñido, no menos intenso que el grito anterior. Empecé a moverme rítmicamente, pequeñas sacudidas que era todo lo que me podía permitir con la cercanía de su cuerpo.

— Más fuerte —exigió—, más rápido.

Bufé divertido ante su exigencia. Siempre al mando. Y no me importaba, sobre todo en esa situación. Era la orden más caliente que me habían dado.

Obedecí como pude, buscando en sus caderas el apoyo que necesitaba. Él aguantaba el peso de los dos, agarrado al cabezal. Aunque pronto soltó una mano para tomar la mía y llevarla hasta su erección.

— Acaríciame.

No pude negarme. Apenas le rodeé con mis dedos, el movimiento y la presión hacían el resto. Dick no paraba de gemir y llamarme Nix y a veces Lew y yo estaba perdiendo totalmente el control.

— Dick. No voy a… no puedo aguantar mucho más.

— Si sigues así yo tampoco. Oh, Nix, no tienes ni idea…

Realmente no la tenía. Pero deseaba tenerla, aunque en esos momentos lo único que mi mente procesaba era que iba a conseguir que Richard Winters se corriera en menos de un cuarto de hora. Romper sus férreas defensas en ese tiempo era un récord que me llevó a mi límite.

Apreté más mi mano, moví mis caderas con más rapidez, entregándolo todo en un último asalto. Dick debió notar mi ansiedad porque se calló de pronto, la madera del cabezal protestando bajo su agarre de hierro.

Llegamos al clímax simultáneamente, puede que por vez primera. Usualmente nos gustaba hacernos cargo del otro primero. Nada como lo que acabábamos de hacer, darnos placer mutuamente, de ese modo tan íntimo. Entre las brumas de mi propio orgasmo noté el suyo en la humedad de mi mano y en cómo su interior se cerraba a mi alrededor. Eso no hizo más que aumentar mi goce.

Me quedé totalmente agotado, apoyado sobre su espalda, besándola y restregando mi rostro contra ella, todo lo que en mi estado podía expresar.

Mi mente estaba embotada de placer y amor. No podía esperar a volver a amarle de ese modo. O que me amara él a mí. Teníamos todo un mundo que explorar, lleno de diferentes posturas y sensaciones. Mi garganta se cerró al recordar que no habría más ocasiones antes del salto. Y después… quién sabía después. La idea me golpeó con fuerza.

— Dick… Dick, dime que volveremos a hacerlo, que volveré a tenerte…

— Encontraremos el modo —me aseguró, demostrándome con su determinación que para él había sido tan especial como para mí.

— No, no quería decir… Prométeme que lo lograremos. Que habrá un después. Juntos.

Salió de mi abrazo y se dejó caer en la cama, ofreciéndome su brazo para que me estirara a su lado. Pero no me contestó. Su mirada me miraba serena y segura, como siempre. Pero no me contestó. Y yo le entendí. No me haría promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir. Ya me había demostrado lo que era capaz de hacer por mi amor, se había entregado a mí. No podía pedirle más. No podía pedirle que me mintiera, que traicionara sus principios ofreciendo falsos consuelos.

Incapaz de mantener esa intensa mirada, apoyé la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Su brazos me rodearon al momento. Una mano acariciaba mi cabello y la otra mi espalda. Mucho mejor que un trago de aquella botella que había traído conmigo. Dick era mejor que el alcohol, mejor que cualquier cosa.

Me relajé en su abrazo pensando en lo que haríamos en menos de una semana. Puede que no pudiera controlar los peligros a los que iba a enfrentarse en combate, pero al menos intentaría manipular el futuro con las armas que tenía. Intentaría buscar el error de forma que sabía impedía a un Oficial Comandante y su inmediato al mando a compartir un avión.

Dick no volaría con Meehan si yo podía evitarlo.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/230781.html)   
>    
>  _"Bunnies aren’t just cute like everybody supposes! They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses! And what’s with all the carrots?! What do they need such good eyesight for anyway!? Bunnies! Bunnies! It must be bunnies!" - Anya, Btvs - OMWF_
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Evil Plot Raven - Agosto #2** ](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/230781.html)
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPTS SEMANALES MULTIFANDOM / FO
> 
>  
> 
> [Instrucciones - Publicación - Preguntas. ](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/229536.html)  
> 


End file.
